Camping is a popular pastime around the world and is often accompanied by outdoor activities such as hiking, hunting and fishing. Therefore, many campers enjoy sleeping in tents which are deployed near a lake, river or other body of water. However, flash floods and thunderstorms accompanied by heavy rains can appear with little or no warning, particularly at night, and raise the level of water in the water body to flood levels while the campers are asleep. The rising waters may encroach upon the campsite and potentially endanger the campers.
Therefore, rising water alarms which are suitable for alerting campers to the potential encroachment of rising water from a lake, river or like body of water near a campsite are needed.